Le sourire d'un ange
by Maori-chan
Summary: Izaya aime les humains. Mais personne ne l'aime. Vraiment? L'informateur pensait tout savoir, mais l'avenir lui a réservé des surprises...


_Bonjour, Bonsoir, tout le monde! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma nouvelle composition, c'est une fic que je dédie à Mizuri Haku! Je t'avais promis une histoire rien qu'à toi, la voilà. J'espère que tu aimeras. Et les autres aussi, n'hésitez pas à commenter! J'espère aussi avoir réussi à garder les personnages à peu près IC...Voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire...Alors, enjoy it~_

* * *

><p>Elle était bien jolie, le sourire aux lèvres, posant un regard si fasciné sur moi. Oui, elle était vraiment mignonne…Ma petite Mizu.<p>

Je l'ai rencontré il y a 6 jours, alors que j'allais embêter Shizu-chan. Des cas, j'en ai déjà rencontré, et j'adore en découvrir de nouveaux, c'est ce qui rends les humains si intéressants ! Mais toujours est-il que là, j'ai été légèrement surpris. Je marchais tranquillement dans Ikebukuro, en pensant à ce que j'allais inventer pour faire rager l'autre imbécile de protozoaire. Et soudain, j'ai entendu un hurlement venant de derrière moi. J'aurais pu dire un cri, mais c'était encore plus expressif et puissant qu'un simple cri…Et ce fut si soudain, que mon cœur a failli exploser !

Je me suis retourné, pour voir apparaître devant moi une jeune fille –une occidentale- à l'air complètement hystérique. Elle était assez grande, sans être une girafe non plus, avait des cheveux lisses entre le châtain et le brun qui s'arrêtaient à hauteur de ses épaules, de grands yeux noisette qui pétillaient, et des joues et une bouche toutes roses. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se précipita sur moi en criant « Zazaaaaaa ! » Bien évidemment je l'évitai, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, agrippait fermement son poignet et l'emmenait à l'écart.

-Alors, laisse-moi t'expliquer quelques petites choses. Premièrement, ne me rappelle JAMAIS comme tu viens de le faire. Deuxièmement, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu me connais, tu es une étrangère, et je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Oh, désolée, désolée, mais Za-Izaya-san, vous êtes mon idole ! Je vous aime ! Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse de vous voir en vrai ! J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie ! Olala, Je suis toute excitée…

Oh, d'accord. Voilà qui commençait bien. Une fille dont moi, Orihara Izaya, l'informateur hors pair, ignorait tout. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait savoir qui j'étais, et c'était assez frustrant. Je décidai donc d'être, un peu moins « froid » et de jouer le jeu, pour en apprendre plus sur mon admiratrice.

-Eh bien dis-donc, je suis flatté ! Et, quel prénom peut bien porter une si charmante créature ?

- ! Je, euh, je m'appelle Ha...Haku Miku-MiZuri. Oui, Haku Mizuri.

-Mizuri, hein…

-Oui, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mizu !

Cette fille me faisait rire. Elle n'était même pas japonaise et pourtant elle avait un nom purement asiatique. Peut-être étais-ce un pseudonyme, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas me dévoiler son vrai nom ? J'étais censé être son idole…

-L'un de tes parents est japonais ?

-Oh non, j'ai changé de nom en venant habiter au Japon.

-Alors tu habites ici ? C'est formidable ! Et depuis combien de temps ?

-Euh, ça fait deux jours.

-Deux…Jours…Je vois. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps alors ! En tout cas tu maitrises bien la langue. Tu as pris des cours avant de venir je suppose ?

-Oui et non…J'ai tout appris sur le net, une fois que je me suis vraiment décidée à emménager ici. J'ai toujours été fan de la culture nippone, le vocabulaire m'est parvenu petit à petit, en regardant des animes et des dramas, et j'écoute aussi beaucoup de j-pop.

Eh bien eh bien. Une occidentale complètement fada du Japon, qui me connais de je ne sais trop où, et qui a décidé d'emménager dans ce pays presque sur un coup de tête…Décidément, j'adorais les humains. En fait, ça me faisait du bien de voir des gens différent de tous ceux que je peux croiser d'habitude à Tokyo. J'aimais la personnalité de cette Mizu, son caractère et sa naïveté affligeante la rendaient spéciale. Et puis, elle m'admirait, ce qui était une première, vu que tout le monde me déteste normalement. Elle me regardait avec tant de passion, et me parlait tellement naturellement, que j'avais l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je ne savais pas, si cette jeune fille savait qui j'étais en réalité, mais même si c'était le cas, elle ne portait aucun jugement sur moi. Je lui proposai une petite visite d'Ikebukuro, et de ses alentours, qu'elle accepta avec le plus grand plaisir.

Tout le long du chemin, Mizu n'a pas arrêté de me dire que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, que dès le premier instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur moi, elle avait eu le coup de foudre total, et que bien que je sois en réalité le pire salaud elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de me trouver génial, et que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait que je change. Cela me prouvait donc qu'elle n'ignorait pas tout de moi, mais restait à savoir où diable on avait bien pu se croiser.

-Eh bien, ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas au courant, mais vous êtes une vraie star du net ! Vous avez un nombre incalculable de fangirls dans le monde, Izaya-san ! Je mentirai peut-être en disant que je suis votre fan numéro UN, mais je peux vous assurer que mes sentiments envers vous sont purs et bien réels…Cet instant, je n'en ai que rêvé trop de fois dans ma vie, sans me douter un jour qu'il deviendrait réalité ! Je suis comblée, Izaya-san, à un tel point, que vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer ! Le simple fait d'être à vos côtés, de discuter comme ça avec vous, de la manière la plus normale du monde, me rempli de joie…

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire encore. J'étais vraiment flatté qu'on me dise de telles choses, il faut dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me dise autre chose que « je te déteste »…Je trouvai d'ailleurs le moment opportun pour poser ma main délicatement sur son épaule, et lui faire mon sourire le plus sensuel. La pauvre se mit à rougir de honte, s'en était trop mignon. Je crois que jamais un humain ne m'avait autant intéressé, et ce en si peux de temps. J'avais envie d'en savoir d'avantage sur Mizuri, apprendre d'où elle venait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donné cette passion si ardente pour la culture japonaise, et un tas d'autres choses encore. J'aimais essayer de deviner ses réactions, par exemple quand je frôlais sa main pour lui montrer quelque chose, où lorsque je la bousculais « accidentellement » en tournant du mauvais côté de la rue…

Je voyais bien les autres se retourner derrière nous, surpris de me voir accompagné par une si jolie personne. J'aurais même prié pour croiser Shizu-chan, et lui présenter mon admiratrice venue de loin. Lorsque nous passions devant le restaurant à sushis de Simon, elle s'arrêta soudainement. « Simon, c'est Simon ! Oh, Izaya-san, on peut y faire un saut ? J'ai toujours voulu gouter aux sushis russes de Simon… » Me supplia-t-elle en faisant ses gros yeux de chat. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter, et puis de toute façon je commençai aussi à avoir faim. La chance me souriait décidément aujourd'hui, étant donné que je retrouvai mon ennemi de toujours à l'intérieur, qui ne se faisait pas prier pour se lever d'une traite pour venir me frapper. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Mizu se dressa entre nous, et nous arrêta.

-Non…Non ! Je ne peux pas y croire…Rencontrer l'amour de ma vie et l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, dans une même journée…Dieu aurait-il entendu mes prières ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

« L'amour de ma vie »…Elle n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère, décidément ! Au vu du visage décomposé de Shizu-chan, je compris que lui non plus ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de chose, et il avait l'air légèrement perdu. Je m'empressais de prendre la main de la charmante demoiselle, et de l'enlacer tendrement, tout en plongeant mon habituel regard moqueur dans celui du protozoaire.

-Shizu-chan, quel malpoli je fais…Je ne t'ai pas présenté Mizuri. C'est une jeune fille absolument ravissante venue d'Occident juste pour me voir…N'est-elle pas belle à croquer ? Et tu sais quoi, elle est amoureuse de moi…Mais ne sois pas jaloux, d'accord, je t'en voudrais vraiment si tu lui faisais du mal…

-Tu te fous de mal gueule ? Tu n'as jamais aimé personne, tu fais tout par pur intérêt, et ton sois disant amour des humains, je trouve ça tellement stupide ! Tout le monde sais que tu es une vraie pourriture d'asticot, qui prends son pied en fourrant des gens innocents dans des situations délicates juste pour voir comment ils vont réagir…Tu appelles ça être humain ?

Ouah, mais c'est que Monsieur Muscle aurait fait faire du sport à son unique neurone qui fonctionne encore ? J'allais répliquer, mais ma belle brune se chargea de le remettre à sa place.

-Désolé, Shizuo-kun, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser parler d'Izaya-san comme ça. Il est comme il est, peut-être qu'il est loin d'être tout blanc c'est vrai, mais il faut arrêter de ne voir que ce qui est mauvais en lui ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui parce que j'ai vu qu'il avait aussi des qualités, et qu'il méritait un peu plus d'attention…Vous avez l'impression d'être la victime, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous êtes blessant, Shizuo-kun !

-Non mais, tu es qui pour me faire la leçon ? Tu crois que ton petit discours de groupie aveuglée par « l'amour » va me faire changer d'avis ? Tu ne connais rien de cette vermine, il te fait les yeux doux pour pouvoir te manipuler, comme il l'a toujours fais avec tout le monde.

A ce moment, j'étais loin de me douter que tout allait se chambouler, d'une telle manière. Je me sentais bizarre, et je n'arrivai pas à décrire ce que je ressentais. C'était assez perturbant…Il me semblait que c'étais de la gêne. Jamais personne, pas même Mairu ou Kururi n'avait pris ma défense de la sorte, et ce devant Shizu-chan en plus. Mizu l'avait fait, sans hésitation, et je pense qu'elle savait très bien à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de remballer la brute qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Peu de personnes censées avaient autant de cran, ou alors elle devait être comme Shinra, inconsciente au possible. Ni une ni deux, je la conduisais à l'extérieur du restaurant, et me mettait à courir, tout en tenant sa main fermement dans la mienne. J'ai couru, couru encore sans la lâcher, mais sans me retourner pour autant. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais j'en ressentais le besoin. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à Shinjuku, juste devant mon immeuble. Je m'arrêtai et fixai le regard intrigué de ma nouvelle « attraction », cette fille qui avait débarqué si brutalement dans ma vie, et qui comme un ouragan avait tout chamboulé.

-Tu es loin de chez toi ? Où est-ce que tu habites, exactement ?

-J'ai un petit studio à Akihabara, juste au dessus d'une boutique de cosplays.

-Mh. Dis, Mizu, ça te dirai de passer la soirée chez moi ? On a beaucoup parlé de moi, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur toi.

-I…Izaya-san…C'est si soudain !

-Je ne vais rien faire de déplacé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pas ce soir du moins.

Je voyais de nouveau la gêne monter aux joues de la demoiselle, et j'en profitais pour lui lancer un autre sourire mesquin. Je la poussai légèrement en direction de mon appartement, car je la voyais bien hésitante. Nous entrions, déposions nos affaires sur une chaise, et nous asseyions dans le fauteuil. Je savais que Namie risquait de débarquer à tout moment, mais cela m'importais peu. Naturellement, je proposai un rafraichissement à mon invitée, puis m'installai en face d'elle.

-Alors, dis-moi, Mizu, Mizu. Dans quel pays si ennuyant pouvais-tu vivre avant de venir habiter ici, à Tokyo ?

-Je suis d'origine québécoise, en fait. J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à mes 19 ans, et je suis partie trois mois en France. Ensuite je suis retournée chez mes parents quelques temps, avant de vraiment prendre la décision d'emménager au Japon.

-Tu viens du Québec ? Alors ça n'est vraiment pas la porte à côté, ça. Le voyage a du être long, ma pauvre !

-J'ai dormi la plupart du vol, donc je n'ai pas vraiment vu passer le temps …Mais c'est surtout le décalage horaire qui m'a perturbé. En France déjà, il y avait 6 heures de plus que chez moi. Enfin bon, on s'y habitue ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous, aussi, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien…

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'éclat, et de joie. Je sentais très bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir, qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais partir. Elle m'avait trouvé, moi, Orihara Izaya, l'élu de son cœur. Celui dont elle avait tant rêvé depuis des années, il se tenait en face d'elle juste à ce moment, alors elle ne le quitterait plus jamais. Mizuri était vraiment une jolie fille... Je ne m'intéressais pas spécialement aux filles, enfin disons qu'aucune n'avait jamais mérité une intention particulière de ma part. Je trouve les filles plutôt stupides en général, elles ont presque toutes la même façon de penser et de réagir, mis à part une où deux, comme Namie par exemple.

J'avais conscience que la relation que j'entretenais avec cette dernière était plus proche d'une relation mari/femme que d'une relation boss/secrétaire, mais je ne ressentais absolument rien pour elle, et vice-versa, donc ça ne me dérangeais pas. Enfin, pour en revenir à ma québécoise, elle continuait de me contempler, de m'admirer, et de me parler de tout et de rien. Elle parlait vraiment bien japonais, même s'il lui restait un petit accent, que je trouvais très amusant par ailleurs. Je remarquai aussi qu'elle s'efforçait de me vouvoyer, et que « Izaya-san » n'était pas forcément son expression favorite. Je voulais bien être gentil mais en revanche, il était vraiment hors de question qu'elle me renomme… « Zaza ». Mizu-chan était très mignonne, mais tout de même, ce surnom, c'était un peu limite. Je crois que c'était même encore pire que ma superbe trouvaille, Shizu-chan.

-Oh, il est déjà cette heure là ! Je suis désolée de m'imposer comme ça, Izaya-san…Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es la bienvenue ici. Tu veux que je te raccompagnes à ton studio ? C'est plus prudent…

-Euh, je ne sais pas…Je ne ferai que vous déranger. Non, je vais me débrouiller, ça va aller pour moi ! En tout cas, merci pour tout, Izaya-san, vous êtes vraiment comme je vous imaginais.

C'est sur ces mots étranges qu'elle me laissa et s'en alla. Cette journée m'avait vraiment amusé ! Je prévoyais déjà de passer la journée du lendemain avec elle encore, histoire de me défaire de mon quotidien.


End file.
